Magicarpe
by Anorluin
Summary: Les meetings c'est rarement sérieux, au milieu de ceux qui se tapent dessus (verbalement ou physiquement), qui s'ennuient ou qui dorment, on trouve ceux qui essayent de s'occuper comme ils peuvent. Pour une fois appliqués, Sadiq et Héraclès aident Kiku à associer nation et pokémon pour un Pokédex spécial Hetalia. Mention de FrUk, Turquie/Grèce, GerIta, Spamano.


Bonjour Bonjour :3

Je poste enfin mon premier OS sur ce fandom *-* (que je parcours de long en large depuis quelques mois)

Alors l'idée m'est venu alors que moi et deux potes étions parti en chasse sur pkm go quand l'un d'entre nous à eu un Magicarpe shiny et mon cerveau et celui de ma coloc ont fait le reste...

bref...

Ha oui je précise pour la fratrie Kirkland on a : bon Arthur/Angleterre mais je pense que celui là ça va, Allistair/Ecosse normalement celui-ci aussi, après on a Sean/Irlande du nord, Cymru/Pays de Galles et Siobhan/République d'Irlande.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient... Hetalia est à Himaruya... et Pokemon à Satoshi Tajiri... j'ai que l'histoire pour moi x)

Voilà voilà

Bref bonne lecture ^^

Le rire insupportable d'Amérique ainsi que le célèbre « Kolkolkol » du représentant russe surplombaient définitivement le reste du bordel qu'était devenu – une fois de plus – la réunion des nations à l'ONU. On pouvait les observer s'envoyer pique sur pique depuis près de vingt minutes, un record de patience vu que la réunion avait, elle, commencé un quart d'heure avant le début de ce différend. A côté du russe, Estonie et Lettonie se faisaient tout petits au vu de l'aura meurtrière que semblait dégager Natalya qui discutait avec sa grande sœur, sans pour autant cesser de surveiller la distance qui séparait les deux super puissances.

De l'autre côté on assistait à une énième dispute du couple franco-britannique, sous l'œil affolé de Matthew assis sur les genoux de son awesome petit ami prussien. A côté du français, le reste de la famille latine se chamaillait – enfin Romano engueulait Tonio pour on ne savait quelle raison – pendant que Féli alternait entre tenter de calmer son jumeau et sortir Ludwig de ses idées noires. Le représentant germanique semblait à deux doigts de pleurer devant le désastre et même tous les efforts de son amant pour le calmer semblaient vains. Intérieurement le vénitien soupirait rien qu'à penser au dur labeur qui allait l'attendre ce soir – à savoir rassurer l'allemand, lui rappeler que non ce n'était pas sa faute, que oui il avait bien agi, que non il n'était pas responsable du bon déroulement des meetings…etc. – mais heureusement en général ce genre de soirée se finissait sur l'oreiller, doucement, tendrement Féli détendait son partenaire, parfois l'étreinte devenait plus passionnelle, presque sauvage – l'italien adorait cette facette de Ludwig – mais la plupart du temps l'allemand avait surtout besoin de l'amour du latin.

Ensuite venait la fratrie Kirkland qui tentait de comploter contre son benjamin sous l'œil vigilant de Siobhan – la république d'Irlande – alors que quelques sièges plus loin Chine tentait vainement de se cacher derrière la représentante taiwanaise pour échapper à Corée qui parlait avec de grands gestes sous l'œil las de Hong Kong. Ce dernier tenait la main du représentant islandais sous le regard incendiaire du norvégien séparé de son frère par Matthias. Finlande et Suède discutaient joyeusement, enfin Tino discutait tandis que Berwald opinait de temps en temps avec Peter sur ses genoux qui jouait à on ne sait quel jeu vidéo.

A côté on observait Australie et Madagascar qui bataillaient pour déterminer ce qui, entre un Koala tueur et un Lémurien mégalo, était le plus mignon pendant que le représentant de l'Afrique du sud comptait les points tout en discutant avec Gupta du changement climatique -sujet initial de la réunion soit dit en passant. Suisse bouillonnait sans pour autant avoir sa baïonnette à portée de main, Lichtenstein et Hongrie évoquaient leurs dernières trouvailles concernant les différents couples de nations – surtout les yaois, restons cohérents –, Autriche déplorait le manque de retenue de ses confrères, Lituanie tentait tant bien que mal de gérer son saignement de nez – qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Félik d'essayer ce costume de soubrette et de lui montrer les photos en pleine réunion – alors que Roumanie montrait un nouveau tour de magie à son petit frère Moldavie. Mexique et Cuba enchaînaient les parties de cartes et Brésil suivait un match de foot sur son portable.

* * *

En bref une réunion assez classique. De leur côté, Kiku, Sadiq et Héraclès gribouillaient sur un morceau de papier, une liste des nations d'un côté, un pokedex de l'autre.

"Non mais je te jure – argumenta le turc – si on met Rome en Ptitard ça marche : Féli en Tarpaud, en plus il a une mèche, et ose me dire que Romano c'est pas un Tartard !

\- Sauf qu'on voulait se limiter à la première génération ! Et franchement, tu n'as pas dû connaître vraiment mon père, un Ptitard ? Laisse-moi rire… dans ce cas quitte à utiliser plusieurs générations, je suis plus d'avis à mettre Rome en Arceus, Féliciano en Mew et Romano en Mew two.

\- Ah oui des légendaires direct. Tu le tiens pas du tout en trop haute estime le paternel – ricana Sadiq sous son masque – et pour toi dans ce cas on met quoi ? Kyurem ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec Héraclès – intervint pour la première fois Kiku – Je trouve que les légendaires correspondent bien aux italiens, après tout leurs changements de camps pendant les guerres mondiales ont complètement changé la donne à chaque fois, et puis ça correspond bien à leurs caractères respectifs, après je n'ai pas connu Rome donc pour Arceus je peux pas dire grand-chose. Par contre – le japonais fixa Héraclès – pas Kyurem pour toi, il faut un félin.

\- Solgaleo ? – le coupa le grec

\- Je pensais plus à…

\- Miaous ! – s'étouffa de rire Sadiq

\- Non, plutôt Persian, Miaous est trop enfantin pour te convenir alors que Persian est majestueux.

\- Ouai 'fin ça reste un matou – se moqua le turc-

\- Je propose un Teddiursa pour Canada-san – proposa de nouveau le japonais.

\- Pour qui ? – s'étonna l'homme masqué

\- Le jumeau d'Amérique, celui sur les genoux de Prusse qui se trimballe toujours avec une peluche.

\- Le turc sembla scruter la salle, plissant les yeux avant de sursauter :

\- Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué… - s'étonna l'ancien empire Ottoman

\- C'est un de mes neveux – commenta la nation aux chats – Et puis je trouve que le fait que Teddiursa évolue en Ursaring correspond plutôt bien à Matthew, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez déjà vu en colère mais s'il sort sa crosse de hockey, courez. Loin.

\- Sadiq le regardait abasourdi, le gamin qui se promenait avec une peluche pouvait être dangereux ? c'était quoi déjà son pays au fait ?

\- J'avais une idée concernant les Britanniques – commença l'asiatique coupant les deux méditerranéens – Si on considère Britannia comme un Evoli, les deux premières générations nous permettent de couvrir les cinq Kirkland : la seconde génération pour les deux irlandais : Noctali pour Siobhan-san et Mentali pour Sean-san, ensuite Arthur-sama fut le pirate le plus craint des sept mers donc Aquali, Alistair-san possède un caractère de merde et est toujours sur les nerfs par conséquent Voltali et pour finir Cymru-san est plus calme donc le fluffy Pyroli.

\- Ses deux amis le regardèrent interdits avant d'exploser de rire -le plus discrètement possible- sous le regard étonné du troisième.

\- Nan mais c'est juste que – commença Heraclès, des larmes commençant à pointer sur ses joues.

\- Déjà comparer Arthur à un Aquali c'est beau – poursuivit Sadiq en se tenant les côtes.

\- Mais en plus dire que Cymru est fluffy…

\- Comme un Pyroli….

\- Par les dieux de l'Olympe comme disait ma mère…

\- C'est trop beau – finit le turc en se redressant difficilement.

Ce fut au tour du japonais de les regarder avec un fin sourire :

\- Et vous osez dire que vous ne vous entendez pas alors que vous êtes capables de finir les phrases de l'autre ?

Les deux nations eurent l'air gênées tandis que leur ami les regardait hilare -dans la limite où le japonais pouvait laisser filtrer des émotions- et fier d'être un des seuls au courant pour leur relation.

\- Si on pouvait éviter ici – supplia Grèce sous le regard approbateur de son amant.

\- Et puis on a un Pokédex à finir – embrailla le turc.

\- Pour les deux germaniques on fait quoi, non par ce qu'il nous faut un Pokémon et son évo…

\- Des oiseaux ? Pour symboliser Gilbird ? – proposa Kiku.

L'européen fit la moue :

\- J'y ai pensé mais il n'y en a aucun de vraiment convainquant, on peut pas utiliser de légendaires vu que dans la 1G les oiseaux sont trois…

\- Des roucools – pouffa Sadiq – avec Le Saint Empire Romano-Germanique en roucool, Gilbert en Roucoups et Ludwig en Roucarnage…

\- Non pas le Saint Empire Romain, que ce soit pour Prusse-san ou Italie-kun, la douleur de sa perte est encore trop vive – coupa net le japonais.

\- Et puis bon des Roucools… C'est quand même très réducteur, c'est des pigeons que tu passes ton temps à transférer -commenta Héraclès faisant référence au grand jeu de l'été.

\- Vu qu'on a déjà commencé à piocher dans les générations d'après si on regarde la troisième génération on peut les caser en Tylton et Altaria : Tylton est fluffy comme Gilbird…

\- Tu insinue que Prusse est un oiseau cotonneux ? – demanda le Grec hilare.

\- Si tu regardes bien, depuis qu'il sort avec Canada-san on en est pas loin – répondit Japon amusé – Et puis ça colle bien au fait qu'il ait une fois ramené une barbe à papa géante à un meeting du G8 pour son « Birdie » comme il le nomme…

\- C'était pour Canada le bordel qu'il a foutu dans tout l'ONU ?! – s'exclama la nation du Moyen-Orient – C'est Amérique qui m'en avait parlé sans pour autant se souvenir de la raison…

\- Alfred a tendance à oublier qu'il a un jumeau… - se désola Grèce

\- Sinon on aurait aussi pu utiliser Ponyta et Galopa pour les allemands – proposa Sadiq sans grand enthousiasme – Ou Doduo et Dodrio ?

\- Bon cas épineux – estima Japon – on reviendra dessus après.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant d'Alfred on lui met quoi ? – demanda Héraclès.

Kiku le regarda en haussant un sourcil :

\- Tauros non ?"

* * *

Les deux méditerranéens hochèrent la tête, en effet la question ne se posait pas. Ils observèrent le reste de la salle un instant, vérifiant que les autres nations continuaient leur bordel. Donc Angleterre et France se roulaient maintenant le patin du siècle dans un coin -à la base Arthur avait tiré Francis probablement pour le frapper pour une raison connue d'eux seuls- tandis qu'Allistair et Elizabeta prenaient des photos, l'un pour les ressortir pendant une réunion familiale et l'autre pour ses dossiers personnels. Lichtenstein, elle, récupérait des dossiers sur le couple italo-hispanique –définitivement les latins avaient le sang chaud – alors que Alfred et Ivan en étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains. Selon l'avis général des nations – moins Arthur qui voyait toujours en la première puissance mondiale son ingrat bébé colonie innocente – les chamailleries incessantes de ces deux-là ne devraient pas tarder à finir sur l'oreiller… Ukraine empêchait Biélorussie de sauter à la gorge de l'américain, Estonie était retourné vers Tino pour se rapprocher des Nordiques, Féliciano et Ludwig avaient disparu – sans doute emmenés à l'écart par l'italien – et Prusse souriait, de manière débile selon Romano et amoureuse selon Francis, comme à chaque fois que Canada lui proposait des pancakes pour grignoter. Afrique du Sud et Brésil s'étaient improvisé des tirs au but – si si dans la salle du meeting – pendant qu'Australie et Corée prenaient les paris.

* * *

"Pour Francis je proposais Goupix mais il n'a pas assez de mordant – énonça Héraclès.

\- Ben un Feunard alors – arqua son ennemi de toujours.

\- Oui mais France n'est pas toujours snob comme un Feunard, quand tu le connais vraiment c'est un Goupix, il s'inquiète pour tout et puis il est la nation de l'amour, il est toujours plein de petites attentions pour ceux qu'il aime – amoureusement ou non cela va de soi.

\- Bon ben c'est un Goupix qui évolue en Feunard quand il est en présence de trop de monde –trancha le japonais absolument pas convaincu puisqu'il ne connaissait pas assez France.

\- HEEEE ! J'ai une idée pour les germaniques en fait ! – s'exclama Sadiq tout sourire.

Les deux autres le regardèrent en haussant les sourcils :

\- Rhinocorne et Rhinoféroce !

Le regard du japonais se fit pensif avant qu'il acquiesce :

Pourquoi pas c'est une bonne idée…

\- En tout cas bien mieux que les précédentes – surenchérit Sadiq.

\- Va pour les rhino alors – valida Kiku en inscrivant les pokémons à côté des noms des nations.

\- Et pour Antonio ? Eventuellement un Draco non ? Faudrait pas oublier le côté conquistador, et un Draco c'est tout mignon mais faut pas l'embêter. – proposa de nouveau le Grec.

Sadiq le regarda vexé :

\- Tu veux mettre UN DRACO à ce drogué aux tomates ?

Héraclès se figea, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de proposer ça à son amant… Comme s'il n'était pas au courant de tensions entre eux… Quel idiota comme dirait Romano.

\- Heuuu non en fait, je propose qu'on revienne au cas d'Espagne plus tard – tenta la nation aux chats.

Et pour toi Sadiq, on prend quoi – les interrompit le japonais.

\- Quelque chose de classe – répondit-il la tête haute – quelque chose comme…

\- Un Tentacruel ? – essaya le grec.

Sadiq eut un fin sourire, vérifia qu'on ne les observait pas avant de se pencher vers lui et de susurrer avec une voix grave :

\- Tu as regardé un peu trop de hentaïs ces deniers temps ou est-ce une demande particulièrement peu voilée chéri ? Kiku – reprit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, seulement trahi par la malice qui brillait dans ses yeux – tu devrais arrêter de traumatiser ce pauvre petit pays endetté…

Héraclès vira au rouge sous la gêne puis sous la colère mais avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir ses quatre vérités au Turc, Kiku répondit sur le même ton :

\- J'essaie de lui enseigner quelques variantes, vu que tu ne sembles pas vraiment prendre tes responsabilités, après, vu certaines appellations tu donnes plutôt l'impression de vouloir passer ta nuit sur le canapé… - Le japonais pouvait avoir du mordant quand il le voulait.

Ce fut au tour de Sadiq de rougir avant de s'excuser rapidement auprès de son amant – tout sauf l'abstinence…

\- Et pour moi vous utiliseriez qui ? – s'amusa l'asiatique pour changer de sujet.

Les deux nations le regardèrent comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même :

\- Canarticho, y a quelques pokémons comme ça où la question se pose pas vraiment – commença le turc avant d'énoncer en levant ses doigts – Tauros pour Amérique, Kangourex pour Australie et Canarticho pour toi…

Kiku semblait blasé… pourquoi ce pokémon en particulier… il en aurait préféré un, un peu plus impressionnant… Malgré ça il inscrit ce fichu oiseau inutile en face de son nom.

\- Quoi qu'on pourrait mettre Tauros pour Espagne, je hais son fichu bestiau mais ça collerait – avança Turquie.

Voyant où son amant voulait en venir, Héraclès compléta :

\- Et Frison pour Alfred ?

\- Ça pourrait marcher – réfléchit le pays insulaire.

\- Bon pour Chine on fait quoi ? – interrogea le représentant Turc.

\- Je pensais à Entei, proposa le grec pensif.

\- Ha non pas de légendaire pour Yao ! – réagit le frère du concerné.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu lui en veux pour quoi encore ? – soupira la Grèce.

\- Et pourquoi pas Léviator tant qu'on y est ? – s'énerva le plus petit.

Héraclès sembla soudainement sortir de sa torpeur habituelle, ouvrant grand les yeux avant d'exploser de rire sous le regard ébahi de ses camarades.

\- Par l'Olympe… Oh mon Dieu – hoqueta-t-il entre deux éclats de rire tentant vainement de se calmer – Je viens d'avoir une idée magnifique…

Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de reprendre un minimum de contenance.

\- Pour Arthur – expliqua-t-il en riant.

\- Quoi pour Arthur ? – interrogea Sadiq blasé – on a déjà dit Aquali.

\- J'ai beaucoup mieux – pouffa Héraclès qui tentait de rester le plus discret possible.

\- Mieux que le lien entre les cinq Kirkland qu'a trouvé Kiku ? – redemanda-t-il pas du tout convaincu.

Le grec respira profondément, parvenant enfin à calmer son fou rire malgré ses yeux qui restaient brillants.

\- Arthur est un Magicarpe…

Les deux autres le regardèrent comme s'il venait de perdre la tête.

\- Mieux – reprit-il sans leurs laisser le temps de parler – Arthur est un Magicarpe shiny pour son côté Empire et bling bling, et osez dire le contraire après le numéro de l'Angleterre à l'Eurovision de cette année, qui évolue en Léviator rouge quand il s'énerve ou fait sa crise d'ado ça il faut vérifier avec le capitaine Kirkland."

Le grec était parvenu à se retenir de rire pendant toute sa tirade mais ne put s'empêcher de recommencer quand l'image du britannique coiffé d'un chapeau Magicarpe se faufila dans son esprit. Les deux autres le regardèrent interdits, les yeux écarquillés avant d'exploser de rire à leur tour – même Japon – provoquant un brusque silence dans la salle. Toutes les nations se tournèrent vers eux avant qu'Arthur – que Francis avait finalement lâché – ne traduise la pensée générale :

"Kiku ? Sadiq ? Héraclès ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Un Magicarpe – s'étouffa le turc.

\- Un Magicarpe SHINY – surenchérit son amant.

-Un Léviator rouge – hoqueta l'asiatique les faisant repartir dans leur fou rire."

Ce fut Allistair qui exprima le mieux la pensée de toutes les nations présentes :

"What the fuck ?"

* * *

J'avoue que je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête quand j'ai écris ça mais bon x)

J'espère que ça vous a plu :3

hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

à une prochaine

Bise. Anor.


End file.
